


You Matter To Me

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (the little bean), (which he rightfully is), Accidents, Buck and Eddie shout, Buck being a dumbass, Buck needs a damn hug and some reassuring, Eddie refers to Chris as their son, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutal Pining, anywayyy this could be compliant to season four because yeah, bad coping skills you guys, dumbasses in love, if they get together in S4 i will cry and die at the same time, it's Buck and Eddie, mild reference to sex, need i say more?, people in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: "I just want to matter." That threw Eddie through a loop and he got up in Buck's face."You matter to me, Evan Buckley." Then Eddie pushed past him and out the locker room, not being able to take it anymore.OR;Buck's being reckless again, Eddie's tired of his shit, Eddie goes to take care of it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	You Matter To Me

Buck had been pretty reckless this past week. Too reckless Eddie, Chim, and Hen would say. Running back in on a whim because he heard something right before the house collapses, trying to pry open a door on a car before it falls from a cliff and he goes with it, thinking that if he stays one minute longer he was can save the person trapped in the car, or stopping the fire before it spreads, or something! Buck had done too much already.  
  
Eddie had been on edge all fucking week and he was tired of it. And this call seemed to be no different. They were called up to recuse a few hikers that fell off a rock.  
  
Almost like the first call Buck and Eddie did together three years ago. The memories were there, but Buck wasn't.  
  
The rocks were still very loose when they arrived at the cliffs edge. Buck and Eddie were sent down the cliff, finding people and taking them back up to the paramedics. There were five hikers that fell down the cliff side and the duo had only found three.  
  
"Where could the other two be?" Bobby asked and Eddie looked over the edge, looking around to see any possible hiding place. He found a big boulder and pointed.  
  
"It looks like his rolled down and they could be on either side of it," Eddie suggests and Bobby nods.  
  
"Okay, Eddie, you suit up and go down there. Report backs and we'll send Buck down after." Eddie nodded and got his harness on, connecting it to the pulley.  
  
"Cap-" Buck tried to protest.  
  
"Shut up, Buck. I'll be fine," Eddie growled, starting on his way down. He slowly was lowered down until his feet touched the boulder. He slowly disconnected his rope and slid down the side of the rock.  
  
His feet hit unstable ground and it started to rock, screams echoing behind him. Eddie spun on his heels and looked down. There were the two missing persons. They were suspended by a rope that was twisted around a guys arm. That rope and the boulder was the only thing keeping them from the cold, ruthless waves below.  
  
"Hang on, you two!" Eddie shouted down and the girl, hanging from the man's leg, threw up a thumbs up. Eddie grabbed his walkie and spoke into it. "Hey, cap. I got the last two. One seems okay, but the other has deep lacerations around his left arm because a rope is wrapped around it, keeping them up. The boulder is what is currently holding them up."  
  
"Got it, Buck and some extra rope are on their way down." Eddie reached out once his rope was long enough, hooking it back into his waist. Buck was soon by his side.  
  
He leaned over and saw both the people.  
  
"What do we do?" Buck asked, looking at Eddie. Eddie looked over the two people hanging.  
  
"Well, try and get the girl up here first, get some of that weight off the man." Eddie tugged once and more rope was suspended to him. Eddie slowly worked his way off the edge. He slowly lowered himself down, with the help of Buck, and reached out an arm.  
  
"Grab onto me." The woman reached and their hands gripped the other. He was able to catch the girl as she let go of the man, the man sighing in relief.  
  
"Okay, Buck!" He yelled up. Slowly, Eddie and Buck got each other up to the cliffs edge and Eddie set the girl down beside the boulder.  
  
"Stay here." She nodded and he turned around. Buck threw a rope at him and Eddie caught it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Eddie yelled as Buck started down.  
  
"Getting the guy," was all Buck offered before disappearing. Eddie gripped onto the rope as much as he could, making sure his partner didn't fall down. When he heard a snapping noise and a yell, his body froze up for a minute.  
  
He rushed to the edge, hoping not to find Buck gone. When he got there, Buck had his leg wrapped around the rope and the man in his arms he looked up and Eddie nodded. He began to pull up the two men when suddenly all the weight was gone from his rope.  
  
He pulled it up a nod saw it had been sawed through.  
  
"Buck!" Eddie screamed a she looked over the edge again. He had no sight of Buck or the man as the waves kept moving.  
  
"Evan Buckley!" Eddie yelled down when Cap'a voice crackled through.  
  
"Diaz? Eddie? What's goin' on?!" Cap demanded and Eddie groaned.  
  
"I lost sight of Buck and the man." Eddie's entire body was shaking with how hard he was scared. Buck had done this too many times now. It was tiring and Eddie is not young anymore. Buck is not his kid and he needs to learn that. Whatever Buck was going through, he could've come to Eddie before deciding to screw his life over and do the impossible.  
  
"Buck?!" Eddie screamed again over the edge.  
  
"Eddie, get the girl up here, now. Where you're sitting now will fall and take you both." No. No! No no no no no no no no no no. He couldn't have. Eddie didn't want to believe the rope snapped and the ocean had taken Buck with.  
  
No. He wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Eddie started to descend down and looking around the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Buck!" He crammed out, looking everywhere. He got to the end of his rope and happened to see a tiny pocket. Buck stuck his head out and Eddie held out his hand.  
  
"Buck, grab my hand!" Eddie screamed out and the man shook his head.  
  
"You'll have too much weight, take him." Buck held out the man and Eddie couldn't believe it. He was going to lose the most precious person to him (besides Chris of course) because he couldn't listen to Eddie for one second!  
  
But Eddie reached out more and caught the guy, holding him close as he ascended again. He made it up and helped both up to the top right as the ground started to crumble and fall.  
  
"Buck!" Eddie ran to the edge and looked over. He saw all the rock crumbling down and possibly killing his friend in the process. It reminded Eddie of that night down in the sewer. Feeling the relief at seeing Chimney, but having it crushed as pounds upon pounds upon pounds fell atop him and his body.  
  
Eddie hooked up again and grabbing a few meters of rope before jumping off the edge. The calls of his team mates faded as he slid down, the side. The rocks fell off to the water below and Eddie spotted the pocket.  
  
"Buck!" He screamed and saw the man being pushed out by debris. He was still alive and looking scared. Just like after the bombing, after the tsunami, after the lawsuit, after the train crash.  
  
Eddie did not like that look on his pretty face. Eddie swung and reached out, barely grabbing his hand and pulling Buck out before the cavern was destroyed by pounds of rock. He pulled Buck up and the man had his legs wrapped around Eddie's waist.  
  
He connected their harnesses before swinging to the rocks in front of them. Eddie slowly climbed as the rocks kept pulling from under his hands and the big man-child strapped to his chest wasn't helping either.  
  
Buck did loosen up a bit and that made it easier. Once Eddie was in range of the team, they all collectively pulled the two men up, inch by inch. Once on solid ground, Cap cursed them both out then unharnessed them.  
  
They were sent to the truck and neither said a word on the ride back to the firehouse.  
  
~  
  
Eddie sighed a she changed his clothes. Today had been rough, the whole week really, but he had the weekend off to spend with his adorable son.  
  
"Eds," Buck's voice flooded the locker room and Eddie felt the anger boil again. He slammed his locker shut and looked at the hurt puppy behind him.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you, Evan Buckley, but you better figure it out. You almost got both of us and a victim killed today!" Eddie shouted at Buck. The blond looked down, scuffing his shoes.  
  
"But we didn't-"  
  
"But we _could've_. You don't understand Buck-"  
  
"Yes, I do!" He argued and Eddie stood straighter.  
  
"I don't know what crawled up your ass this week, but it's gotta stop, man. Stop trying to show off." Suddenly, it all clocked in his mind. Buck had a way to him. A way he works around people. Buck is always a people pleaser and he wants to be known. Why it didn't lick till now was beyond Eddie's mind at this moment.  
  
"I wasn't showing off-"  
  
"Yes, you were. If you had waited, I wouldn't have had to pull your ass from a collapsing cavern in the side of a cliff! Just stop it, Buck. I don't care what you think it does for you, but I can not lose you, Buck. Neither can Chris?" The mention if Chris made the blond's shoulders slump and Eddie's heart attack.  
  
"I didn't think-"  
  
"You didn't think what, Evan? Didn't think about that if you had died at any point this week that you would've taken Chris' heart too? My heart?" That didn't mean to come out, but it did and there's no going back now. Eddie's on a roll and he wasn't stopping. "We nearly lost you, Evan. So many times. We _cannot_ lose you. And I mean it. You have become so much more than just a friend to Chris and I. You have become family, hell, even more in my eyes, but you don't seem to understand that." Eddie's sentence broke off there and he sighed at the look on the man's face.  
  
It was full of pain, regret, and sorrow.  
  
"I just want to matter." That threw Eddie through a loop and he got up in Buck's face.  
  
"You _matter_ to _me_ , Evan Buckley." Then Eddie pushed past him and out the locker room, not being able to take it anymore.  
  
"Eddie! Wait!" Eddie turned and looked at Buck jogging towards him. "I'm sorry! Okay! It's just, it's been a hard week and I haven't seen Chris in a week-"  
  
"Then come over. Tonight. Hell, for the weekend. You always know that my door is unlocked for you. You can come over whenever you want and I'm sure Chris won't mind. I know I don't, so tell me, why have you been so reckless? Why do you insist-"  
  
"Because I wanted you to see!" Buck shouted at him. "I am so utterly in love with you, Eddie Diaz. Have since the day I saw you in that very locker room. I do this thing I do because I have no other escape! I try to block out my feelings and I just can't so I go to-" his words were cut short because in two paces, Eddie crosses the distance and pulls Buck down to his level.  
  
They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment before Eddie pulls Buck down more and joins their lips. Buck' hands go to Eddie's lower back and pushes him close his own body as Eddie's arms go around his neck.  
  
They kiss, multiple times, pulling away for a sliver of air before going back in. It's the whistles from the loft area that break them apart panting.  
  
"Evan Buckley, you are coming to my house tonight and hanging with _our_ son," Eddie says in finality then pulls him into another kiss. "And once he's asleep, I'm gonna show you how to behave." The shiver that goes through Buck's body isn't surprising.  
  
Eddie watches the way Buck reacts when people yell at him and tell him to fo extra chores for not following a rule. He _loves_ being dominated and Eddie knows that. He uses it to his advantage and when Buck licks into his mouth, Eddie _knows_ that they are going to have to be quiet, or Eddie'll just shove his finger's down Buck's throat as he fucks him into the mattress.  
  
Either way, they are going to have fun tonight.


End file.
